


lover

by minipyo02



Category: Cravity (Band), Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a mess of a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minipyo02/pseuds/minipyo02
Summary: minisang slow dancing and that's just about it.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Lee Eunsang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	lover

**Author's Note:**

> this might be bad cause I've never danced this way but i tried. will place proper tags when ao3 is finally okay(??)

"so, can i have this dance?"

on normal occasions, the question wouldn't even have been left hanging in the air and minhee would have grabbed the chance and said yes. but this isn't some occasion to begin with. it's just him and eunsang lazily lounging by his room, listening to random taylor swift tracks when "lover" played.

for a moment he thought eunsang stood up from being cuddled by him to pee but here he is, standing before minhee with a hand laid out asking him to dance?

"what are we, in some prom?" minhee jokingly asks back in reply.

eunsang is persistent though, unmoving from his spot, and only raises a brow.

there seem to be some staring competition between them and minhee knew eunsang wouldn't back down. but who said he will too?

"you know I don't dance."

"we aren't gonna do some breakdance or popping though. it's just some slow dancing or that square dance in ballrooms, if you know that," comes eunsang's quick reply.

now it's minhee's turn to raise an eyebrow at that. a square dance? never heard before and eunsang seems to know cause he later adds, "but if you don't, you'll know it if you take my hand right now cause I'm kinda getting tired."

minhee laughs at the last part and finally gives in. getting up from the bed and taking eunsang's hand, the latter pulls him closer by the waist with his other hand. the gesture makes minhee blush as he's face to face with eunsang and he looks away, his other free hand awkwardly clenched by his chest as he doesn't know where to place them. it doesn't even help when eunsang's holding him as if he's the most precious and fragile person there is. ever careful and gentle towards him, like the way his smile forms and eyes crinkle up into beautiful crescents. 

the colour on his cheeks deepens when he hears eunsang laugh (and it sounds like music to his ears). he takes minhee's free hand and places them on his shoulder while he places his by the taller's waist.

"now just follow after me." he says slowly before stepping to the side but like the clumsy person minhee is, he accidentally steps onto eunsang's foot. minhee was about to let go but eunsang just holds him closer. "it's okay it's your first time." he says softly, flashing him a reassuring smile. that doesn't somehow put minhee at ease but he does as he says anyways.

eunsang moves once more, forward this time, and luckily minhee misses his foot as he's stepping backwards. the two boys continue to move forming a square (and minhee thinks maybe that's why it's even called a "square" dance in the first place). on the last step though, he accidentally steps on eunsang's foot once more.

"eunsang—”

"it's okay,” eunsang cuts him off, voice still gentle, and guides him still until minhee catches drift of how the (simple) dance goes. that doesn't mean minhee stopped making mistakes though (aka stepping on his foot) but the other only brushes it off with a smile.

after a few more missteps and probably bruised feet, the song comes to an end.

"that wasn't so hard, isn't it?" eunsang teases, still holding minhee in his arms.

minhee scoffs at that, about to pull away, when the same song plays once more which makes him furrow his eyebrows at eunsang. eunsang shrugs it off with a smile as he places the hand he has been holding on his shoulder and wraps his arms around minhee's waist. the proximity forces minhee to wound his arms around eunsang but he's not complaining anyways.

chests flushed together with eunsang's breath fanning over his cheek while slowly swaying to the music is enough to send minhee over the edge. his pounding heart has been hammering in his chest; he wonders if eunsang can hear it or even feel it by how close they are.

"...can we always be this close?" eunsang sings along in the softest of voice by minhee's ear.

minhee pulls his head back slightly to look at eunsang and they smile at each other. softly giggling, staring and drowning in each others gaze; no words need to be exchanged as the two basks in each other's warmth and neither wouldn't really ask for more.

epilogue:

"eunsang, I've ran out of data. can i borrow your phone? there's this video i wanna watch." minhee calls out while splayed in bed.

"sure!" eunsang replies from outside the room.

minhee reaches for the phone by the bedside table, spotify still open with music paused, when he notices how the queue has lover placed twice after each other. minhee pays it no mind though and proceeds to youtube instead. what surprises him though is when he was greeted with "slow dance" and other related words on the recent searches.

'cute,' minhee thinks to himself. typical of eunsang to be this romantic and "prepared" as always. and minhee's heart flutters at that. is it even possible to fall harder for someone?

**Author's Note:**

> no beta. not sure if i used "epilogue" properly. but thanks for reading!


End file.
